


Royal Omega

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Hank Anderson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Baby, Background Nines/Gavin, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Happy Ending, Kingdoms, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Marking, Mpreg, Nipple Licking, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Virgin Connor (Detroit: Become Human), traveling sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Connor solo queria viajar. No esperaba ser desposado por el rey de otro reino vecino. No desea ser el omega de adorno de un alpha o tener hijos y nunca salir a ver el mundo más allá de las paredes de un castillo...
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Connor estaba aburrido. Hacía una hora que la fiesta había dado inicio oficialmente con la llegada de su padre, el rey. El principe había hecho su parte: Su hermano mayor Nines le presentó a varias personalidades importantes, duques, condes, y reyes de otras regiones que habian asistido a fiesta de celebración. El último tan aburrido como el anterior.

Connor sabía el papel que debía desempeñar. Estaba conciente de la imagen que debía proyectar, pero después de una hora estaba agotado. Había huido a la mesa de bocadillos en cuanto su hermano lo había dejado solo un momento.

Connor tomó un plato pequeño y empezó a colocar sus bocadillos favoritos. Alguien le ofreció una bebida.

-"Vino o cerveza?"..

Connor miró el antebrazo cubierto por una armadura negra brillante y levantó la vista sorprendido.

Era un caballero de la guardia especial de el último reino en asistir a la fiesta. En esa ocasión, el monarca del vecino reino había enviado a su mano derecha, el Consejero real Markus Manfred. 

La armadura ciertamente era llamativa. Metal negro brillante que protegía el cuerpo del portador y aunque muchos de los guardas se habían quitado sus cascos, aún llevaban una pieza a modo de protector facial que les cubría labios y nariz. 

Este guarda era mayor. Tenía el cabello grisáceo y mirada intensa y penetrante. Sus ojos azul cielo capturaron por un par de segundos la atención del principe, quien parpadeó y tartamudeó su respuesta.

-"Ah..Vi-vino , por favor."..

Sería una cortesía solamente y seguro conocía quien era Connor, por ello su amabilidad. Por su estatus, ninguno debía servir al otro sino que llamar a algun sirviente , esto era poco común. Aunque bien podría estarlo confundiendo con su hermano Nines, quien ciertamente sería el heredero de la corona y tenía más presencia en los círculos de elite que Connor, de quien solo se esperaba que su padre o hermano eligieran el alpha adecuado para desposarlo. 

El joven hombre agradeció la bebida y la amabilidad. 

-"Disculpe el atrevimiento. No fue mi intención, pero no pude evitar escucharle conversar con el hijo del duque de West sobre su último libro..Me pareció muy acertada su opinión sobre comercio regional entre reinos.".

Connor se sonrojó un poco y sonrió. A su padre ciertamente no le agradaba que se enfocará tanto en estudios geográficos y tratados comerciales . Al contrario, su hermano mayor le halababa en la búsqueda de conocimiento. Nines le decía que el conocimiento era la mejor arma contra el aburrimiento y las guerras. 

El rey deseaba desposarlo con alguien importante que reforzara las relaciones de poder para su reino, mientras que su hermano quería que eligiera a alguien que respetara la seriedad de sus estudios, sus anhelos y aspiraciones. Alguien que lo hiciera feliz. 

Connor no sabía si eso era posible. Aunque ambos habían nacido omegas, sus destinos eran diferentes. La lógica le decía que lo casarian con algun alpha poderoso a quien le daría herededos y quién probablemente no le daría importancia a sus "pasatiempos" como lo llamaba su padre. Connor solo deseaba escribir y viajar.

En pocos años había logrado hacer un catálogo muy exacto de la política y comercio de las regiones más cercanas al reino. Si se casaba eso terminaría. No podría viajar ni continuar escribiendo. Nines lo sabía y por ello había logrado convencer a su padre de no buscarle pareja hasta ahora. Por ello había conseguido que interactuara lo menos posible, en contra de los deseos de su padre, con alphas potenciales.

Connor estaba agradecido con su hermano y con el presente caballero por alejarlo de los ojos de prepotentes alphas.

Así se encontraron caminando hacia los jardines iluminados por la luz de la luna y algunas lámparas en el sendero que llevaba al centro del jardín.

En el medio había una banca de piedra frente a una fuente. Se sentaron ahí. El caballero llevaba un plato de los bocadillos que Connor había elegido y dos copas de vino.

Connor se sentó con cuidado de no arrugar sus ropajes azules de telas delicadas. El caballero se sentó a su lado. No muy cerca, pero lo suficiente como para que el joven principe pudiese ver la profundidad del azul de sus ojos gracias a la luz de las linternas circundantes .

-"Viajas mucho, Sir caballero?..".

-"El rey lo hace y donde él va, voy yo..Te gustaría viajar?."

-"Es mi sueño. Eh..estoy escribiendo un volumen sobre las características comerciales y agriculturales de los reinos circundantes. Sé que será de utilidad para mi hermano. Cuando sea rey necesitará saber las fortalezas y debilidades de sus aliados..".

-"Cómo recopilas esa informacion sin dejar el castillo?.. si me permites la pregunta."

-"Oh..am. Mi hermano y uno de sus consejeros Simon, me ayudan. Me cuentan todo. Toman notas y de ese modo he podido recopilar datos de primera mano. Me traen mapas y muestras botánicas que piensan serían de mi agrado..".

Sonrió el joven bajando la mirada y sonrojándose. El caballero sonrió también, gesto invisible ante la barrera de su máscara de metal. Solo las líneas de sus ojos mostraban su estado de ánimo. Connor levantó la vista y sonrió también. Esperaba poder volver a verlo algun día. Era raro para él hacer una amistad con facilidad, aún más una sincera.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Platicaron por horas, hasta que el joven principe se sintió somnoliento. Rieron mucho con las historias del caballero sobre los lugares a los que había viajado. Todo lo que mereciera mención y las aventuras que vivió. Viajaba mucho con el rey. Connor sintió un poco de envidia. 

En ese momento, ya casi no quedaban asistentes a la fiesta y algunos ya empezaban a retirarse. Las luces disminuyeron. A lo lejos una figura seguida de dos guardas se acercaba.

El caballero acarició por ultima vez los cabellos del joven dormido. La cabeza del principe descansaba en su regazo. 

Uno de los guardas tomó en sus brazos al joven . El principe Nines se paró frente al caballero, quien aún permanecía sentado. Éste último miró al joven principe inconsciente siendo llevado por los guardias probablemente a sus habitaciones. 

El caballero miró al príncipe Nines y se puso de pie para inclinarse en una reverencia. El heredero a la corona parecía estar calmado.

-"Gracias por hacerle compañía, Sir. Es un placer que encuentre en mi hermano compañia agradable. Solo le pido, por el beneficio de ambos reinos, que la próxima vez trate de no estar a solas con él.".

-"Me disculpo. Me dejé llevar por la conversación y buena compañia de su hermano. Aunque nunca estuvimos solos, verdad Principe?." 

El principe sonrió. Siempre un guardia seguía a su joven hermano a todos lados. Cuidaba de su bienestar. Un omega soltero en medio de una fiesta real llena de alphas y betas. Nines por ser omega también, entendía los peligros de la vida cortesana. Gracias a su carácter fuerte los había evitado con presteza e inteligencia. Por eso aún continuaba soltero. Y seguiría estandolo al ser coronado. Su interes romántico fijo en su consejero más leal, Gavin.

Ambos hombre se despidieron con cortesía.

  
*

  
Un par semanas después llegó una comitiva de un reino aliado. Era el embajador Marcus en representacion del Rey. 

Durante todo el día, se llevaron a cabo reuniones entre el Rey , su heredero y el embajador. Connor no vió a su hermano mayor en todo el día. Trató de no preocuparse. Nunca se había escuchado de conflictos desde esas tierras. Pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por su hermano.

Esa noche la comitiva pernoctó en el castillo. El joven principe se preguntaba que era tan preocupante que requería tan prolongada presencia. 

Al amanecer, la comitiva se había marchado.

  
*

  
Una semana después, Connor estaba sentado en su cama. Las manos de su hermano mayor sostenían las suyas, que temblaban un poco. La habitación tenía algunas maletas dispersas, listas para ser cargadas en los carruajes.

-"No tengas miedo. No dejaré que nada malo te pase. Si..sientes que no te gusta la vida allá o te tratan mal, podemos establecer un código. Tu vendrás el siguiente mes a la fiesta de celebración.".

Connor asintió con lagrimas en los ojos. Su hermano continuó. Se sacó del bolsillo un pendiente con una piedra celeste. Era único.

-"Usa esto si abusan de tí o te maltratan. Usalo cuando vengas acá. Así sabré si debo sacarte de allí. No dejaré que te lleven de vuelta si lo usas. Si por el contrario no lo usas, sabré que eres feliz.".

Ambos sonrieron Connor se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos. Las manos de su hermano no soltaban sus muñecas. La coneccion entre ellos era muy fuerte.

  
*

  
Connor ya se había acomodado en su habitación. Los sirvientes habían desempacado sus cosas y le habían ayudado a vestirse en ropas cómodas.

Recorrió su habitación. Era amplia con ventanales que tenían vista al jardín. Había una puerta que conectaba con la habitacion del rey y otra al pasillo. Connor esperaba que se le anunciara la cena. Esa noche conocería a su futuro esposo: el rey .

  
*

  
Connor se había quedado dormido. Estaba listo para la cena, pero nadie había llegado a recogerlo para llevarlo a la sala de banquetes o a donde el rey lo solicitara. Después de tan largo viaje el cansancio le ganó y se había acurrucado en las suaves almohadas de su cama, que después de esta noche tal vez dejaría de serlo para compartir el lecho con el rey.

Unos toques en la puerta no lograron despertar al joven. La puerta se abrió levemente y el caballero de blanca cabellera se asomó. Sonrió al ver dormido al joven príncipe. Entró sólo a la habitación.

Connor empezó a despertar con unos dedos acariciando su mejilla. Se quejó un poco. Sus ojos buscaron la fuente de las caricias y encontraron al caballero que había formado parte de su escolta hasta el castillo. El mismo caballero que conoció en aquella fiesta tantas lunas atrás.

El muchacho sonrió adormilado y se sentó con ayuda del caballero de negra armadura.

-"Es hora de la cena casi. El rey cena sólo después que los sirvientes se han retirado. A veces lo hace con su consejero, pero ésta noche decidió hacerlo a solas contigo.".


	3. Chapter 3

Connor se tensó. Sus manos apretaron inconscientemente la tela de sus vestimentas delicadas. Blanco y dorado eran los colores de su túnica. Estaba muy nervioso. En este reino la costumbre era compartir el lecho una noche antes de las nupcias. Connor empezó a ponerse muy ansioso.

El caballero lo notó. Empezó a acariciar los cabellos de su frente y le habló con ternura.

-"No temas. Yo estaré contigo lo más que pueda. Estoy seguro que el rey te tratará con respeto y delicadeza. Esta es tu habitación. Después de esta noche, si no deseas compartir el mismo lecho eres libre de conservar tu habitación y dormir aquí".

-"Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?. Hace decadas que el rey no tiene parejas conocidas. Qué tal si soy de su agrado, pero el no lo es del mío?.. Qué pasar si-..".

El caballero lo interrumpió colocando un dedo en su boca. El joven se sonrojó por el gesto.

-"No juzgues un escrito sin haberlo leído antes..".

Connor lo miró inseguro, pero asintió.

-"Estás asignado a mi seguridad?"..

El hombre sonrió.

-"Algo asi..".

Connor sintió mucha curiosidad. Todo lo que sabía era que su nombre era Hank. Nunca había visto su rostro a causa de la mascara que lo cubría de la nariz a la barbilla.

-"..Puedo ver tu rostro?. O está prohibido?.".

El caballero retiró la pieza de metal y Connor pudo ver qué era un hombre mayor. Tenía una nariz larga y elegante. Labios delgados y usaba barba y bigotes. 

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente.

Poco después, el caballero se excusó para darle privacidad. Lo esperaría en la sala de banquetes. Una joven rubia de cabellos muy cortos entró a su habitación y lo escoltó hasta el gran salón.

A la mesa se encontraba el rey. Connor no podía ver a Hank por ninguna parte. Tal vez estaría tras alguna de las puertas que flanqueaban la sala, resguardando la privacidad del rey y su consorte.

La joven lo dejó en la silla que estaba a la derecha del rey. Connor hizo una reverencia y tomó asiento. 

El rey vestía ropas blancas y doradas. Túnicas elegantes con adornos exquisitos. Muy similares a los de las ropas del joven. Tambien usaba una corona dorada simple y una pieza de oro que cubría su nariz y boca. Sus cabellos blancos estaban atados en una coleta. Era mayor y sus ojos azul claro parecían familiares.

Connor siguió observandolo por unos segundos. Entónces las manos del monarca retiraron la pieza de metal de su rostro, descubriéndolo para el joven.

Connor abrió la boca por la sorpresa y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. El otro hombre solo sonrió.

  
Era Hank..El rey era Hank..

  
El rey fue sorprendido por el gritó del joven quien se le abalanzó para abrazarlo por el cuello. 

-"HANK!"

El rey rio de buena gana. Connor recordó que estaba actuando de forma impropia con el monarca. Se separó apenado y tomó asiento. Sus mejillas enrojecidas. Hank continuó sonriendo.

  
*

Hank lo dejó en su habitación y se retiró a la propia con una sonrisa. Los temores de Connor se probaron infundados. El rey no lo forzaría a un encuentro en su lecho esa noche. Era su amigo, el caballero Anderson. Todo este tiempo lo fué .

El joven príncipe sonrió al recordar la plática durante la cena. Hank viajaba mucho, siempre cuidando de su reino. Viajaba como parte de su guardia. Sin revelar su identidad real. 

Le contó de sus ultimos viajes y le prometió, que si era su deseo, podía viajar a su lado como embajador real, mientras el rey mismo seguía actuando como el caballero Anderson. A Connor le agradó mucho la idea.

  
*

  
Al día siguiente se realizó la boda.

Connor estaba irreconocible. Ataviado con las más finas túnicas y un velo traslucido adornado con una corona delicada. Fue una ceremonia simple en palacio. Su hermano Nines estaba presente, así como su padre.

La mitad de los asistentes eran diplomáticos y la otra mitad sirvientes y sus familias. El salón del trono estaba esplendidamente decorado.

El rey lo esperaba junto al trono. Connor caminaba despacio hacia él. Todo el salón permanecía en silencio, con excepción de algunos llantos de ancianas mujeres que habían estado al servicio del rey durante años.

Connor sonrió y tomó la mano extendida hacia él. La calidez de la sonrisa de Hank lo tranquilizó. El hombre mayor levantó lentamente el velo para descubrir el rostro del joven y se inclinó para besar su frente.


	4. Chapter 4

Connor se sentía sólo. Hacía unas semanas que el rey había partido para resolver un conflicto en la frontera con un país aliado que solicitaba su ayuda militar. Al parecer una banda de foragidos estaba causándole problemas al reino vecino. Por lo que el rey había solicitado la ayuda de Hank.

Connor continuaba durmiendo en sus aposentos. No habían compartido el lecho matrimonial ni una vez. Hank le aseguró que quería que la relación de ambos se diese de manera natural. Connor sabía que no estaba en la habitación contigua. Su inconsciente no le dejaba dormir bien, sabiendo que Hank podía estar en peligro.

Trató de dormir. Daba vueltas en la cama. Después de unas horas logró conciliar el sueño.

  
*

  
Horas después se despertó al sonido de pasos presurosos en el pasillo y murmullos preocupantes. Se incorporó de la cama y se puso de pie. Antes de que lograra dar un paso la puerta se abrió de par en par y el rey entró.

Tenía una herida aún sangrante en la sien derecha. No usaba máscara ni corona, pero llevaba puesta su armadura de batalla negra.

Se acercó a grandes zancadas y antes de que Connor pudiese mencionar su nombre con tono de preocupación, Hank lo besó.

Connor escuchó un sonido de sorpresa, seguramente proveniente de un sirviente y la risa apagada de algun guarda. Después silencio. Su mente estaba en shock tratando de procesar el hecho de que los labios de Hank estaban en contacto con los suyos.

Hank era delicado con él. Besando suvemente sus labios antes de lamer y morder para pedir entrada. Connor aspiró aire por la excitación y la lengua del hombre invadió con intensidad su boca robándole el aliento.

Lo que empezó como un beso delicado se transformó en urgencia. Connor se dejó llevar. No podía pensar en nada más que en Hank. La calidez de sus labios y las caricias de su lengua.

Después de unos minutos o segundos largos el beso llegó a su fin despacio. Connor sonrió y luego su rostro se tornó en sorpresa y preocupación al ver la sangre fresca. Hank apoyó su frente en el hombro del joven y suspiró. 

Se irguió.

-"Disculpame.. iré a asearme..".

Connor solo pudo verlo estupefacto marcharse rápidamente. La sirviente se acercó al joven y empezó a limpiar la sangre de Hank de su rostro y hombro.

*

  
Connor caminaba nerviosamente en círculos en su habitación. Rumiaba la posibilidad de entrar a la habitación real. Quería ver a Hank, pero en su mente luchaban la preocupación de saber cómo estaba y la pena de que el gesto se viese inapropiado.

Después de cambiarse de batas de dormir y limpiarse, no había tenido descanso su mente. Pensando en la gravedad de las heridas del rey. Se mordió los labios y gruñó de frustración. Si el consorte no podía entrar al cuarto privado del rey quién más podía a estas horas de la madrugada?!, pensó.

Tocó suavemente dos veces a la puerta. Después de unos segundos de silencio pensó que Hank estaría dormido y que no contestaría. En ese momento la puerta se abrió levemente y un sorprendido monarca lo miraba.

-"Creí que dormías..Pasa por favor.".

Connor entró a la amplísima habitación. Era el doble de grande que la suya y muy lujosa. Sus manos apretaban la tela de su túnica. Estaba nervioso.

Hank solo vestía pantalones de tela suave. Su torso al descubierto y su cabello suelto. La herida en su sien estaba cubierta con una gaza y no sangraba más. Una lámpara solitaria iluminaba la habitación en una pequeña mesa junto a la cama, donde había un volúmen que seguramente el rey leía antes de que Connor lo interrumpiese.

Hank entró a la cama e hizo espacio para él, apartando las cubiertas. Connor no dijo nada y avanzó rápido para meterse bajo las telas. Se cubrió hasta el cuello. Hank sonrió.

Se inclinó sobre Connor y apagó la luz dejándolos en completa penumbra. Momentos después, Connor sintió unas manos grandes tomarlo por los hombros y acomodarlo sobre el pecho del hombre. Al inicio se tensó, pero al escuchar los latidos del corazón de Hank se relajó.

Las manos del monarca acariciaban sus cabellos. El sueño le atraía irremediablemente hacia los dominios nebulosos de la inconciencia. Antes de quedarse dormido, sintió un beso ser depositado en su cabello.


	5. Chapter 5

Días después, Connor y Hank fueron de visita al reino del joven. Connor estaba muy emocionado por contarle a su hermano mayor los avances en su investigación.

Nines escuchaba atento, en la privacidad de la antigua habitación del joven, sobre los viajes cortos que había hecho junto a su ahora esposo. Sobre su investigación y las culturas que había conocido.

Su hermano Nines estuvo feliz de escucharlo, pero en un punto su semblante se volvió serio y tomó las manos del joven. Connor dejó de hablar para mirarlo a los ojos.

-"Veo que no traes puesto el sarcillo... Aún así quiero preguntarte. Te han tratado bien?.".

Connor sonrió.

-"Sí .. Hank y yo somos amigos. Aún..no. Estamos tomando todo con calma.".

Nines se extrañó y apretó las manos del joven.

-"Quieres decir..que aún no han consumado el matrimonio?... después de estos meses?.".

Connor negó con la cabeza, pero se sonrojó cual tomate y bajo la mirada.

-"No. Solo un beso..".

Nines respiró aliviado. Por su mente no había dejado de pasar escenarios terribles después que vió partir a su hermano menor. Después de todo, el rey Hank era un alpha. A estas alturas supuso que Connor estaría en cinta. Pero al parecer el rey era tan noble en su hogar como en los negocios.

  
*

  
Pasaron los días y llegó el cumpleaños del consejero real Marcus. La celebración fue estupenda y estuvieron presentes todos los sirvientes. Connor estuvo entretenido de conversar con todos. En el castillo le tenían en alta estima y lo trataban con atención y respeto.

Tarde en la noche, Connor se excusó ante los presentes para ir a dormir. Hank estaba bastante ebrio y alegre. Lo despidió besándolo en la mejilla. El joven sonrió y se sonrojó.

Horas después, estaba profundamente dormido. La puerta que conectaba su habitación con la del rey se abrió un poco.

Una sombra entraba furtivamente en medio de la oscuridad.

Connor sintió que algo o alguien lo acariciaba. Desde el cabello hasta el cuello. Abrió los ojos despacio y vió el cabello blanco del monarca. Luego una lengua recorrió la linea de su mandíbula. Connor suspiró.

-"Hank?..".

La boca del monarca bajaba por la pálida columna dejando marcas de succión con su lengua y dientes. Connor empezaba a sentirse caliente.

Hank subió un momento la cabeza para depositar un beso firme en los labios de su consorte e inmediatamente bajó a dejar marcas en otro lado de su cuello. El joven se movió para acomodar el peso del hombre entre sus piernas.

Las tiras que ataban el cuello de la túnica de dormir de Connor fueron liberadas lentamente, dejando al descubierto el pecho del joven hasta el centro de su abdomen. Connor no sabía que hacer con sus manos, así que se aferró de las sábanas. Mientras su esposo lamía y besaba su hombro para luego bajar hasta su clavícula dejando marcas en el camino hacia abajo.

El joven omega suspiró. Podía sentir que su entrada se contraía liberando algunas gotas de lubricante a causa del estímulo. De pronto, la lengua del rey acarició una de sus rosaceas tetillas para luego tomarla en su boca.

Connor gimió y proyectó el pecho. Se sentía divino. Hank succionaba y lamía alredor de la aureola. De vez en cuando mordiendo el pectoral. El joven omega sintió una considerable cantidad de lubricante brotando de su entrada. La necesidad de ser llenado lo confundía en medio del placer. 

Gimió fuerte el nombre del monarca y éste se detuvo. Levantó la cabeza y miró al joven jadeante debajo suyo. Se mordió los labios. Connor no entendía por qué se detenía.

-"Estoy ebrio..Por favor perdóname. No es así como debe ser."..

Antes de que el joven pudiese decir algo, Hank se levantó de encima de él . Cerró despacio la puerta desapareciendo al otro lado. Connor continuó jadeante hasta que pudo calmarse.

Hank no quiso tomarlo en la condición en la que se encontraba. Connor lo entendía, pero ahora había despertado algo en él.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok...de aqui en mas esto es puro porno.. 🐇🐇

  
Al día siguiente Connor no pudo ver al rey. Su ausencia lo hizo extrañarlo como nunca antes. Trató de ocuparse en su investigación y en el jardín hasta que llegó la noche. Logró cenar con Hank y éste le pidió disculpas nuevamente. Connor solo sonrió y cubrió la mano del hombre con la suya. La conversación se continuó con naturalidad después de eso. Ambos relajados.

Todo estaba en silencio, horas despues. Connor se había dado un baño y ahora se vestia en túnicas delicadas para dormir. Pero en su mente no había planes para dormir. No, hasta que hablara con Hank. Deseaba estar cerca de él. Tal vez éste sería un buen momento para domir juntos al otra vez, como la madrugada que volvió herido.

Connor extrañaba su calor, aunque hubiese sido solo esa noche. Se armó de valor y sin tocar la puerta que conectaba ambas habitaciones, abrió despacio. 

La luz estaba apagada, pero al abrirse la puerta un aún despierto Hank se sentó en la cama. Parecía confundido ante la presencia del joven.

La luz de la luna entraba a través de las cortinas que cubrían los grandes ventanales. Se reflejaba sobre la cama en rayos dispersos. Connor avanzó despacio, pero decidido.

Cuando estuvo al lado de la cama, abrió su túnica y la dejó caer al suelo. Estaba completamente desnudo frente a Hank. Éste último continuó sorprendido. El joven omega se metió a la cama y se acostó al lado del Hank. Lo miró expectante. El rey susurró.

-"Estas seguro?..".

Connor solo asintió con la cabeza.

Hank se liberó de sus pantalones y cubrió con su cuerpo al joven. Se apoyaba en sus codos, a ambos lados de la cabeza del omega. Se miraron unos segundos. Hank no vió miedo ni aprensión en la mirada cálida del joven. Solo curiosidad y cariño.

Hank capturó sus labios en un lento beso. Sus cuerpos se amoldaron uno al otro. Sus lenguas exploraban sus bocas con paciencia. Connor abrió las piernas. El alpha frotaba su miembro contra el miembro más pequeño del omega, mientras el beso se hacía más frenético.

Connor gimió. Nunca había estado tan duro. Hank percibió que estaba muy cerca. Quería aprovechar el clímax del joven para evitarle dolor innecesario.

Empezó a masturbarlo muy lentamente. Su boca se ocupaba en dejar un moretón visible en el cuello del joven, mientras su otra mano levantó la pierna delicada y la enroscó en su cadera.

Connor jadeba y gemía sin control. Su rostro muy rojo. Estaba peligrosamente cerca. Hank soltó el miembro del muchacho y alineó el suyo con la entrada de este.

Su boca abandonó el cuello pálido. Quería verlo a los ojos. Quería verlo llegar al éxtasis, mientras lo tomaba. La punta de su pene empezó a introducirse en la húmeda entrada.

Estaba muy apretado. Hank tomó nuevamente el miembro del joven . Apoyó su peso en un codo para no incomodar a su omega. Connor lo miraba los ojos asombrados por las sensaciones y el leve dolor a la intrusión. El placer que le brindaba la mano de Hank competía con la presión y leve dolor. Eventualmente la incomodidad fue pasando gracias a la distracción de sus besos.

Hank continuó penetrándolo hasta que su nudo golpeó el aro húmedo. La mano del alpha aceleró sus movimientos. Connor cerró los ojos y gimió muy fuerte .Terminaba cubriendo la mano del hombre con su semilla estéril. En ese justo momento, Hank embistió en un solo y fuerte movimiento y su nudo pudo atravesar el estirado aro y sellar el cálido interior.

Mientras Connor gemía y terminaba de montar las olas del placer, Hank depositaba su semen dentro de él. Susurraba palabras de aliento y halagos tiernos al ver el rostro de su pareja en éxtasis. Continúo penetrandolo varias veces. Llenando el cálido vientre con tal cantidad de semen que el estómago definido del joven se distendió un poco.

Connor casi podía sentir como el miembro del alpha atravesaba su cervix llegando más profundo de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado. Abrió los ojos y suspiró el nombre del alpha. Hank capturó sus labios en un beso ardiente. No dejó de moverse. Ahora en cortas penetraciones, tanto como su nudo le permitia. Las piernas del omega rodearon la cintura del alpha.

Hank gruñó en la boca de su consorte, al tiempo descargaba otra ronda más en el vientre de su omega. Las manos del alpha acariciaban los costados del joven. Despertaba escalofríos con el roce de sus uñas sobre las costillas del Omega. 

Sus manos acariciaban cada superficie de la suave piel a la que tuvieran acceso. Rozando reverentemente los brazos del muchacho y elevandolos sobre su cabeza. Continuaron intermitentemente hasta que el alpha descargó por tercera vez . Hank había marcado el cuello y hombros del joven de tal modo que tendría que utilizar cuellos altos por un tiempo.

Descansaron un poco hasta que el nudo del alpha regresó a su tamaño normal. Connor gimió bajito a la sensación. Una línea continua de líquido blanco brotaba de su estirado aro. Hank empezó a besar su esternón, dejando besos dispersos sobre los pectorales adornados de pecas delicadas.

Tomó en su boca una tetilla erecta. Connor jadeó su nombre. Los dedos del joven se hundieron en los cabellos grises, sosteniendo la cabeza del monarca. Connor era un desastre de temblores , gemidos, jadeos y leves quejidos que volvían loco al alpha. Pasó a la otra tetilla. Con su lengua recorrió la circunferencia de la aureola para morder suvemente el bulbo endurecido.

Las manos del omega dejaron los cabellos del rey para migrar a sus hombros, donde sus uñas dejaban marcas de media luna. Hank soltó la tetilla estirandola un poco y dejandola ir ruidosamente. La mancha de lubricante en las sabanas era considerable. 

El alpha se lamió los labios y bajó dejando una línea de besos, desde el esternón hasta el ombligo del joven. Sin preámbulo, tomó el miembro omega en su boca. Los labios de Connor dejaron escapar un gritito agudo.

De repente aspiró aire. Al asalto oral se unían los dedos de Hank, adentrándose en la húmeda cavidad. Connor apoyó sus piernas en los hombros del alpha.

Hank continuó lamiendo y succionando sin detenerse. Su lengua rodeaba fácilmente el pequeño miembro del omega. Se deleitaba en los exitantes sonidos que extraía de su pareja con sus atenciones.

Connor apretó en un puño el cabello del alpha en el momento justo en que llegó al clímax. Hank tragó todo el dulce nectar. Lamió hasta dejar limpio el miembro. Connor temblaba por la hipersensibilidad.  
Hank volvió a colocarse sobre él para robarle un beso. El joven consorte sonrió e hizo algo que el alpha no esperaba. Se giró para apoyarse sobre sus rodillas y codos y ponerse en posición de presentación.


	7. Chapter 7

  
El rey estaba asombrado. Era la posicion ideal para copular si se deseaba tener cachorros. El hombre sonrió complacido. Cubrió la espalda del joven con su cuerpo y lo penetró de una vez. Sus cuerpos se movían como en una danza sincronizada. Connor movía sus caderas hacia atrás buscando conectar con las de su alpha que lo embestía.

El joven sintió nuevamente aquella deliciosa sensación del miembro del alpha atravesar la entrada a su cervix. Esta vez todo era más fluido. Más fácil. El cuerpo del omega no presentaba resistencia sino que recibía a su alpha sin problemas. 

Hank comenzó a moverse. Esta vez en rápidas y profundas penetraciones hasta que la primera descarga de semen llenó el vientre del omega. Continuaron así por varios minutos. Ambos sudaban con el esfuerzo físico. Hank depositó dos veces más su semilla hasta que el nudo se infló.

Durante el resto de la noche se dedicaron a explorarse y hacer el amor hasta los primeros rayos de sol.

*

  
_6 meses después..._

  
Connor estaba sentado desnudo en medio del agua. Sobre una roca plana. El agua del prístino lago lo cubría hasta la cintura. Su estómago mostraba su prominente embarazo . Sus pectorales eran suaves al tacto con una leve curvatura. Las aureolas rosadas eran más anchas que antes.

La brisa movía su cabello. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía hacia el sol de la mañana.

Había un carruaje a algunos metros de distancia de la orilla. Los guardas en oscuras armaduras estaban haciendo una fogata para el almuerzo más adentro en el bosque. Uno de ellos estaba de espaldas hacia el agua. Apoyado en un árbol connoos brazos crusados. Aunque su mirada estaba fija en el bosque, sus oidos estaban atentos a cualquier ruido.

La roca sobre la que estaba sentado Connor, estaba unos pasos adentro del cuerpo de agua. El joven Omega empezó a jadear. Su pecho empezaba a subir y bajar con los leves sonidos que escapaban de su labios.

Aún no abría los ojos. Abrió la boca y sus jadeos fueron más evidentes. Sus tetillas erectas al viento matutino. Sus uñas se enterraban en la roca pulida.

De pronto, la cabeza de Hank surgió lentamente del agua. Sus manos colocaron las piernas de Connor sobre sus hombros. El hombre tomó aire una vez más y volvió a sumergirse para continuar penetrando al omega con su lengua.

Connor tocó el hombro del sumergido alpha. Este último salió del agua con una expresión de confusión. Connor solo susurró.

-"Te necesito..".

El hombre mayor sonrió y salió del agua. Llevaba puesto un par de pantalones y nada más. Se sentó junto a Connor en la piedra. El joven se acomodó en su regazo con ayuda . Hank bajó su pantalón lo suficiente como para liberar su pene. 

El alpha lo miró con ternura y empezó a acariciar con su nariz el pecho suave del omega. Connor se levantó sobre sus rodillas. 

El alpha tomó su miembro y lo alineó con la entrada del omega. El joven se sentó lentamente hasta que todo el miembro estuvo dentro de él. Luego acarició con sus manos la barba del monarca. Hank giró el rostro y besó la palma de su mano. Connor empezó a moverse, empalandose despacio una y otra vez en el miembro engrosado del alpha hasta que este lo anudó.

A lo lejos las mejillas del guarda, apoyado contra un arbol, se inflamaban de color. La brisa transportaba los gruñidos y gemidos de la pareja.

  
*  
_Meses después.._

  
Connor despertó con la caricia de Nines en su mejilla. Su hermano mayor sonrió y el joven Omega reflejó su sonrisa.

Hank y Connor habían ido de visita para presentar al nuevo heredero del reino de Hank. El pequeño tenía apenas un mes. Dormía, en ese momento, en una cuna esplendida que había sido colocada para su visita en la antigua habitación de Connor.

-"El viaje debe haberte agotado mucho. Hank fue a buscar la cena para que no te muevas. Cenaran aquí y yo vendré a verte por la mañana.. de acuerdo?.".

-"Si. Gracias, Nines. Desearía haber tenido más tiempo para ponernos al día..".

Nines sonrió.

-"Hay tiempo para eso. Hablaremos luego de los lugares que has visitado y de tu investigación. Nos veremos mañana..Descansa, querido hermano".

Nines se despidió con un beso en la frente de Connor. El joven vió a su hermano salir por la puerta y decidió que su cuerpo ya no aguantaba más estar en el sillón. Descansaría en la cama y esperaría a su esposo para cenar juntos, en la mesa junto a la ventana.

El omega se desnudó y vistió con una traslúcida túnica de cuello abierto hasta la mitad de su estómago y le permitía alimentar fácilmente a su bebé.

Caminó hasta la cuna y sonrió al ver al pequeño bebé rubio dormir plácidamente. Deseaba ver sus hermosos ojos azules, pero podía esperar. Regresos a la cama y se sentó contra las almohadas.

Notó con molestia como una de sus enrojecidas e inflamadas tetillas empezaba a gotear leche.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse lentamente. Hank entraba con una bandeja llena de deliciosos manjares para cenar. Le sonrió y la depositó en la mesa. Luego se sentó junto a su omega en la cama para besarlo dulcemente.

-"Descansaste?.. Estás cómodo?".

Connor sonrió.

-"Sí. Gracias por no perturbarme, mientras me quedaba dormido a media plática con Nines..jiji. Estoy bien. Solo un poco incómodo."

Connor bajó la mirada hasta su arruinada túnica. Hank siguió su mirada y preguntó.

-"Duele?..Puedo ayudarte..como la última vez..".

El omega asintió y se acomodó mejor sobre las almohadas. Apartó su túnica y tomó el sobrecargado pectoral en su mano para acercarlo al rostro su alpha. Hank se prendió de inmediato.

Usualmente esto llevaba a ambos a tener sexo, algo que esperaba el omega sinceramente. Hank succionó liberando la presión . Luego pasó a la otra tetilla e hizo lo mismo. Connor jadeaba de placer. Lubricante brotaba de su entrada.

Las manos de Hank levantaron la túnica acariciando hacia arriba los muslos pálidos del omega. Entonces se detuvo y Connor pudo observarlo despojarse de sus ropas muy rápidamente.

Connor se quitó la túnica y la arrojó al piso para acomodarse mejor sobre la cama. Extendió los brazos urgiendo a su alpha a ir a su lado y abrió las piernas.

Hank lo cubrió con su cuerpo y empezó a besarlo. El hombre mayor sonreía en el beso. Pensaba en lo feliz que era, mientras penetraba a su Omega por primera vez en largas horas de viaje. Sería rápido y dulce. Ambos estaban cansados. Pero se aseguraría de dar todo de sí al hombre que amaba.  


FIN


End file.
